


A View of the Ocean

by softjoycebyers



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Comedy, Dani Ocean-Miller, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Romance, coffee shop AU, young loubbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjoycebyers/pseuds/softjoycebyers
Summary: Little Ocean one shots for your reading pleasure.Tags will be added along the way.
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 24
Kudos: 73





	1. The One With the Breaking and Entering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! 
> 
> I started this as a project to get me back into writing. My brain does this funny thing where it short circuits every time I post a fic, and this pandemic certainly hasn't felt very ""motivating"". But here we are, I really miss writing but more specifically I miss writing Loubbie. 
> 
> This will just be a series of unrelated one-shots based on short computer generated prompts. They won't follow any liner timeline or won't tie into any of my other fics unless I say so, it really depend on how my brain makes connections. 
> 
> So without further ado, happy reading! <3

**_Prompt: Lou breaking into Debbie’s room through their window._ **

_“Shit!”_

It was the noise followed by the curse that startled Debbie awake with a gasp. 

It only took a moment for Debbie’s eyes to adjust to the darkness, but there’s no mistaking who the blonde intruder was, blue eyes wide as saucers like a deer caught in headlights mirror her own. 

“Lou?” The brunette asks groggily, voice raspy from lack of use, her shock quickly giving way to annoyance at the rude way she’d been awakened, “what the fuck?” 

“Hey,” Lou nods casually, as if she’s not precariously hanging outside their two story loft’s window. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Debbie gives her an incredulous look, “what the fuck?” she says again, now more alert. She moves to get out of bed but stops short when she bumps into Lou’s helmet on the floor, presuming that’s the thing that ultimately woke her up. 

Lou swings in one long leg and then the other, finally hopping her way inside the room. 

“We have a door, you know, there was no need for you to break in.”

Lou casts her head down, shrugging, “I forgot my keys,” she doesn’t look at Debbie as she says this, already knowing the look across her wife’s face. 

“Why didn’t you knock?” 

“I wanted to see if I still had it?” Lou tries, straightening her posture, impishly grinning. Debbie shook her head in response, still demanding answers to her unasked questions. 

“I was really trying to be quiet.” 

_And she was._ Lou had managed to scale the side of the building with incredibly nimble feet. Steady boots on wet walls, and missing every other window on her way up to their room. She opened their bedroom window without much of a struggle, and Debbie, who’s a notoriously light sleeper, hadn’t heard any of it. It was only when she threw her helmet, aiming for the empty armchair in the corner and missing it entirely as it fell with a clang to the floor, did Lou realize she fucked up. 

“Not quiet enough, baby,” Debbie bends down to pick up the pesky helmet, holding it out for emphasis. 

“Well, it was the thought that counts.”

Debbie softens a bit at that, though she can’t wrap her mind around why Lou thought climbing through the window was better than trying their door. 

“Did you think breaking and entering, and scaring me half to death was better than knocking? I would have left the door open had I known you were coming.”

Usually, Debbie would have sensed even the tiniest of noises, her career as a criminal and _brief stint_ in the penitentiary had taught her to always be alert. But since she’s been out, she’s let her guard slip a bit and has been proactively learning how to enjoy the little things like sleeping. 

“You’re back early though,” she says, hugging the helmet, watching Lou begin to change. “What are you doing home?” 

The other woman hums, “and here I was thinking you’d be happy to see me.” 

Debbie rolls her eyes, though the faint smile on her face betrays her. 

Since Lou’s first trip to California, she decided she wanted to take more solo trips whenever possible or when she felt like she needed some time to herself. Though they weren’t quite as long as her cross country venture, figuring she and Debbie had spent enough time apart. On the shorter trips, Debbie would sometimes tag along but she had decided to sit this one out, and Lou had just missed her. 

“I missed you,” Lou mumbles. 

Debbie tries not to show how much those words affect her, but the last of her icy resolve had melted away. 

“I was trying to surprise you, it obviously didn't work.”

Debbie laughs heartily, “oh, baby, I’m definitely surprised. 

“You’re cute,” she says kissing Lou as they get into bed, “but the next time you try to Evel Knievel your way in here, don’t.” 


	2. The One With the Hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt got a little more emotionally involved than I originally intended. Enjoy!

**_Prompt: Debbie and Lou sleeping together. Debbie wakes up first and contemplates waking Lou with a kiss. Debbie leans in only to hesitate centimeters away out of embarrassment. Lou opens their eyes and says, “Well, if you won’t do it, I will._ ”**

It hadn’t taken them long to fall back into their old pattern of behavior –– doing things, not talking about them. 

The nights were easier. They didn't have to talk at night. Debbie could crawl into bed with Lou, seeking her warmth, and Lou wouldn't deny her. She was just as eager to give Debbie what she needed as the other woman was to receive it. 

But these were things Debbie wasn't ready to ask for in the light of day. She didn't know how. 

Tonight felt different though. And maybe Lou should have picked up on it when Debbie didn't leave at her usual time of 6:30. Instead, she rolled over on her side and draped Lou's arm around her waist, and Lou unconsciously held her tighter. 

Lou’s seventh sense, the one she called her _Debbie sense_ , was faulty. And maybe it had never been one hundred percent foolproof, but she’d always been able to read Debbie like a book, now she wasn’t so sure. She was afraid of pushing Debbie too far, pushing her into something she might not yet be ready for. However, the fact that Debbie was coming to her was good right? Afterall, this was what she wanted. She had always wanted Debbie, always will, but they couldn’t keep doing _this_ , whatever _this_ was. They hurt each other in the past and Lou didn’t want to do that again. 

They definitely needed to talk, and soon. 

Lou had been holding out hope that Debbie would be the one to come to her first, but she should have known better than to think the other woman would crack. She was trying to meet Debbie halfway but it often felt as though she was always the only one there, waiting. 

Lou held her breath to see if Debbie would leave, but by the time 6:45 came, went, and Debbie stayed, Lou settled back to sleep. 

––––––

Sleeping in was a rare treat for Debbie. Her internal body clock got her up promptly at 6:30, and as a lifelong early riser, she had trained herself to wake up even earlier while in prison because she hated the way the guards would bang on their cells with their batons to get them up. Now, there were no bars or metal batons but the feeling stayed with her. 

Today, however, she decided to ignore the pull of consciousness as the run rose over the horizon, turning over in bed and pushing closer into Lou’s warmth for a little longer. 

When she finally did wake up, Debbie couldn’t help but stare at Lou’s face. It was lying incredibly close to her on her own pillow, and she had an unperturbed view of the other woman. Lou looked completely relaxed, bangs falling onto long lashes, the lines Debbie loved so much at the corner of her eyes were smoothed out, and she had a hint of a smile on her full lips. 

The urge to suddenly kiss her had never been stronger, _and God, did she want too._

How easy would it be to lean over and do it, take the initiative. 

But they weren’t there yet. Or maybe it was just _her_ , Debbie wasn’t sure. 

Words and affection were not things that came easy to her. She wasn’t _that_ person, and Lou would never force her to be. But in their time apart she’s realized that she wanted to try. Lou deserved someone who tried. 

Debbie ghosted her hand through Lou’s hair, taking in her closed eyes and mouth. She missed being loved by Lou, she missed being on the receiving end of those secret smiles that were reserved only for her. 

She found herself leaning into her but stopped short. There was still a small part of her, and it was the part of her brain that was the loudest, that feared she’d get rejected. She feared she really was too late, and Lou was only humoring her because she was familiar. Debbie didn’t know if she could handle no longer being the other woman’s first choice. 

When her eyes came to rest on Lou’s face again, she found the blonde already looking at her. And if Debbie wasn’t lying down, she thought might have had too. 

“Well, if you won’t do it, I will.” 

Lou locks their lips together, and it only took Debbie a second to react before she’s kissing her back with just as much fervor. 

Lou attempts to flip them over but Debbie stops her with her hand, and she immediately backs off. In one fell swoop, however, she finds herself pinned under Debbie instead, “I’m ready. I want to talk.” 

“Yeah?” Lou tucks some of Debbie’s long hair that seems to have fallen around them like a curtain, back behind her ear, “I’ll hold you to that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> So first of all, I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting on the first shot. Your words were incredibly sweet and super encouraging. I really appreciate it.


	3. The One With the Monkey Bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit out of my comfort zone because I rather write them with kids than as kids, but I wanted to try. This is AU because I imagined their backgrounds a bit different, and definitely less tragic for Lou. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_Prompt: Debbie and Lou as little kids. Debbie falls off the monkey bars and ends up crying. Lou sees this and tries to cheer them up by generously offering them some cookies (or another tasty snack if you prefer). They become quick friends._ **

Lou had been sitting on the bench at the playground watching another little girl struggle. 

It was recess time, and everyone had broken off into their own cliques to play. But this girl was alone, she recognized her from her class as one of the only people who didn’t giggle at her accent when she started to speak. Needless to say, Lou was intrigued as she tilted her head and continued to watch her while she ate her snack.

Her mother had packed her something extra special in hopes she’d share and make some new friends at school. Lou wasn’t interested in making new friends though, she already had friends, and didn’t feel like meeting new people. She missed her old home, all the land she had to run around and play. They had moved to the States because her stepfather had been relocated for his job, and her mom had told her America was _the land of opportunity and promise_ , but so far the six year-old was not buying it. 

In short, Lou was a bit despondent. So, in an act of small rebellion she decided not to share her snack and eat all the extra slices of fairy bread herself… or at least until she got sick. New friends be damned. 

She saw the brown haired girl get up from the sand and climb back up on the monkey bars, a stubborn yet determined look on her face. The child got a good grip on the first bar, and then the second but her swinging was off, and Lou could already tell whatever happened next would not be good. As she reached for the third bar, her hands slipped and she fell hard in the sand. 

The girl laid there unmoving for a minute, and Lou quickly looked around for a teacher or someone who could help but everyone else seemed to be in their own little world and not paying attention. Her eyes circled back to the brunette on the ground and could finally see her moving, so that was good. At least she was still alive. 

Lou sighs, relieved. However, she was concerned the other girl hadn’t immediately gotten back up after that, maybe she really _was_ hurt. 

The young blonde approached her gently, careful not to spook her, and nudged her with her foot. 

When she didn’t turn around, Lou tired again. 

“Are you okay? You landed kind of hard.” 

“Will you stop kicking me?”

The girl tried to give her what Lou assumed was a threatening look, but Lou wasn’t intimidated. Especially not with the unshed tears in her eyes. 

“Oh,” Lou says softly, “sorry. I didn’t mean to kick you.” 

The small brunette ignores Lou and turns over to lay flat on her back instead, arms outstretched above her head, glaring at the monkey bars as if the sheer intensity of her stare will cause them to come crashing down. 

It had started out as a way for her to prove a point to her big brother Danny. Debbie wasn’t a baby, and she was never one to back down from a challenge, even if she wasn’t a big fan of heights. In the end, it turned into a point she wanted to prove to herself, she had been determined to conquer the monkey bars.

The blonde sits next to her, and Debbie briefly wonders _why_. She wanted to be left alone so she could sulk in peace. 

“I don’t think they’re going anywhere, you know.” 

Debbie turns to look at her, defiant and willing herself not to cry again. 

“You don’t know that,” she juts out her chin. “I’ve heard about how some people can bend spoons with their minds. It can happen.” 

Lou purses her lips, not wanting to tell her how unlikely that would be, so she lays back in the sand and stares up the bars too, remaining quiet. 

“Wait,” Lou says after a beat, “you didn’t break anything did you? I kind of forgot I was supposed to find help.”

“No, the sand broke my fall.”

They lay there for a little while longer, and then Lou remembers she didn’t introduce herself. 

“I’m Lou,” she says, getting up and offering the other girl her hand. 

“Debbie,” the child responds, taking her hand and pushing herself up, stepping back a bit for their new height difference. 

“Do you want some fairy bread?” Lou asks, suddenly hopeful the tasty treat might cheer the sullen girl up. It was her favorite food, after all, and it always made her feel better when she was down. 

Debbie gave her a confused look, not sure she knew what fairy bread was. 

“You’ve never had fairy bread?” Lou gaped at her, not knowing that it wasn’t a common treat outside of Australia. 

“I’m about to change your life.” 

It was a loaded statement but neither of them knew it yet. 

As they sat and ate their bread, Debbie was surprised by how much she enjoyed it. It kind of tasted like sugar toast, and it was very pretty to look at. She was on her second slice when Lou spoke again. 

“If you ever want to try the monkey bars again, I can teach you how to get a good swing,” she says through a mouth full. “But if you do start to fall, don’t worry, I’ll catch you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure: I'm not Australian and I've never actually had fairy bread. I do, however, love Tim Tams but I thought that might be a little too obvious. 
> 
> Thank for reading! questions, comments, and concerns are always appreciated.


	4. The One with the Coffee Shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the coffee shop AU no one asked for :)))
> 
> I've lowkey always wanted to say that, anyway, Enjoy!

**_Prompt: Debbie hates coffee but goes to a coffee shop and drinks some just so they can see Lou who works there._ **

Debbie had been coming to this coffee shop a lot. 

She hated coffee, and yet here she was. Everyday like clockwork, sitting in a corner booth at a café on Madison. 

But she wasn’t there for the coffee, she was there to watch _her._ The blonde barista with impossibly long bangs peeking out of a hat, framing her striking face, a killer smile, and some of the fastest hands she’d ever seen. The younger woman also had an uncanny ability to memorize everyone’s order without having the need to write anything down. 

And Debbie wanted her.

After a while, drinks just seemed to appear in front Debbie without her having a chance to order them. She’d assumed at this point she’d become somewhat of a regular, and even though she never drank them, they always kept coming. 

Truth is, the blonde barista or Lou, as her name tag read, had piqued Debbie’s interest. She’d seen her nick a few watches with an almost imperceptible touch, and the brunette knew she wanted to work with her but didn’t know how to start that conversation. _Have you ever thought about a life of crime,_ didn’t seem like an ideal ice breaker, and Debbie had to remind herself that not every little girl dreamt of becoming a criminal, so she had to tread lightly on who she brought into her inner circle. 

Nevertheless, there was something about Lou that told Debbie her proposition wouldn’t be rejected. 

She was looking to pull off a quick bank bust, but quickly realized two people would make for a faster and smarter hit. 

They hadn’t spoken yet but today was the day, or so Debbie hoped, if she could figure out what to say. Lou was very popular among customers, always flittering from one table to another, and no one was the wiser if they left with one less thing than they came in with. She never stopped by Debbie’s table, but the coffees that were always waiting for her when she arrived let her know Lou had at least noticed her. If she wasn’t so caught up on getting the job done, she would have reveled in the sweet gesture. 

Debbie waited until the woman was back behind the register to approach her. 

“You have really great hands.” 

The blonde, who was now at the espresso machine working on a new order, lost her grip on the cup she was holding and it fell with a clang on the counter. She turned towards Debbie with a bemused look. 

Blushing wasn’t a thing Debbie did often, she was known for her straight face, and it’s never let her down before. But maybe she should have gone over what she wanted to say to Lou a little more, because that was not it, and if the ground could swallow her whole, that would be great too. For a woman who’s life revolved around meticulous planning and expert executions she felt like she botched this one up. Her sudden urge to disappear had never been stronger.

Lou was not perturbed, however. Instead she just smiled, all wide and toothy. 

“You know, in all the scenarios I pictured in which you finally spoke to me, that’s not what I’d thought you’d say.”

Debbie begins to apologize, but Lou stops her before she could even string a sentence. 

“I have a break in five minutes, can you wait out back?”

Debbie nods, and starts backwards towards the exit. 

She didn’t have to wait long before Lou joins her outside behind the shop, the smell of coffee following her as she lit up her cigarette. 

“You wanted to talk?”

Debbie looked at her dumbly for a moment, Lou had left her hat and apron inside and she was distracted by the way the woman cooly blew smoke in the other direction. 

The brunette snaps herself out of it, she had known she was attracted to Lou for a while, but that was a line she wasn’t too keen on crossing. 

“I know the comment about your hands came off a little weird, but I’ve seen what you can do with them. And I could use someone like you.”

“Use someone like me?” Lou echos, “Use me for what?” 

“I have this plan for a quick bank hit, I was wondering if you wanted in.”

Lou eyes her, unreadable, and it’s a little unnerving to Debbie. 

“You serious?” 

Debbie nods, “I saw how quick you were divesting people of certain items.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to rat you out. Obviously.”

“What’s in it for me?” Lou asks after a beat. 

“A sizable cut if all goes well.”

The other woman hums, considering, “why?” 

_Why? Why what?_ Debbie thinks. She didn’t think she’d have to grovel. 

“Your hands are fast, efficient. Just what I need to get the job done. And your memorization skills are pretty impeccable. I don’t think I’ve seen you write anything down in the time I’ve been coming here. You’re good, I want you to be my partner in this.” 

“That’s quite poetic, do you charm all the girls like this?” 

Debbie rolled her eyes, “if you make me beg I’ll walk.” 

Lou laughs, “no, no, no." 

“Fine.” 

“So, you’re in?” 

Lou shrugs, “sure, why not,” she says as she stomps out her cigarette. 

“Break’s over.” 

Debbie watches her leave, but stops her before she fully disappears inside, “hey, you ever dream about becoming a criminal?”

Lou shakes her head, “can’t say that I have, but for you I’m willing to be converted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof thank you all for sticking with me <3


	5. The One with the Scary Night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for spooky season! 
> 
> I combined to two prompts here to fit into the Universe and You series because the thought of Lou comforting both her wife and child was too appealing for me to pass up. Enjoy!

**_Prompt(s): 1) Lou and Debbie watching a horror movie and Debbie is scared to sleep along, so Lou keeps them up all night talking about whatever comes to mind, and 2) Debbie and Lou’s child coming to sleep with them after a bad dream._ **

It had become somewhat of an unspoken rule among them that they wouldn’t watch _A Haunting of Hill House_ unless all eight women were together. It was a tough, slow, and arduous affair, sometimes going weeks between episodes due to their busy lives, but they’ve finally made it halfway through the first season. 

And Lou, the self-proclaimed horror fanatic was eating it up. Debbie, however, not so much. 

Sure, the story was gripping and the family drama was compelling but Debbie did not share her wife’s fascination with the twisted tale. Instead, tonight, she lay wide awake as Lou softly snored next to her, completely unaware of the panic she felt. 

Debbie had tried closing her eyes several times, only to snap them back open again a second after. For each time she tried, she was met with the image of _The Bent Neck Lady_ standing watch over her _,_ and the fear she felt was unreasonably paralyzing. She couldn’t remember the last time she had such a visceral reaction to a piece of media before, if ever, yet here she was, fighting sleep because she was too scared to close her eyes. 

Horror was far from Debbie’s favorite genre. Over the years she’s sat through various films with Lou, first as a way to spend time together, doing something the other woman enjoyed, and second to appease her own sense of morbid curiosity. She hardly stayed for the whole of the picture but Lou appreciated the valiant effort. So, when Constance had suggested the new show on Netflix Lou had told her she could sit this one out, already knowing how dark it would get. Debbie however, in all her stubborn pride, had insisted she wasn’t a coward and that she could handle it. She was a hardened criminal, and had survived prison, _what was a silly little show going to do?_

Though now, she was regretting having fought so hard because try as she might, she just couldn’t get that scene of _The Bent Neck Lady_ standing at the foot of Nell’s bed out of her mind. And her heightened sense of paranoia had caused her to be hyper-aware of every little noise the loft made. 

Giving up on sleep, Debbie tried sitting up in bed without jostling her wife too much, but she should have known better than to assume that the other woman wouldn’t feel her move. 

“Can’t sleep, huh?” Lou mumbled, her face buried in the pillow. 

Debbie crosses her arms over her chest, she knew it was petulant but she was also relieved Lou was awake. She didn’t know how much more of the silence she could take. 

“Honey,” Lou sighs, “I told you, you didn’t have to watch with us.”

The blonde sits up, more alert, and Debbie immediately snuggled into her stealing her warmth. 

Lou laughs, the husky sound reverberating through the otherwise quiet room. 

“Have you been like this after every episode?” Lou rubs Debbie’s back gently as the brunette shakes her head. She can’t recall anything different in her wife’s behavior since they started watching the show, so this was definitely a first.

“It hasn’t, but this one just really got to me for me some reason.” 

Debbie didn't want to admit that the concept of haunting oneself – that the monster you've spent your whole life running from wasn’t really a monster at all. But _you_ , trying to outrun yourself for fear of confronting trauma and past mistakes, was quite daunting for her. 

“Why didn’t you say something? We could have watched something else.” 

“And ruin your fun? No, you’ve been looking forward to it all week.” 

Lou gives her a pointed look, “you’ve never had a problem changing plans before.” 

Debbie pinches her in response, “well, if I can’t sleep that means you can’t either.” 

Lou squirms a bit to get away from her. 

“Fine,” the blonde concedes. “Anything in particular you want to do?”

“Baby, I can think of a lot of things, but right now can’t you just hold me?”

Lou opens an arm, and Debbie quickly settles back under it, hugging the woman closer to her, the blonde smooths out the woman’s brown hair and kisses her forehead. 

“Is that better?” 

“Much,” Debbie breaths out. 

Lou smirks to herself, she had a feeling Debbie would eventually crack. She took no real pleasure in it, but was impressed her wife had held out so long. _A Haunting of Hill House_ was not an easy show to sit through, and even though she wasn’t as spooked by it as Debbie, Lou had tried to warn her it was not for the faint of heart. _Of course_ , Debbie would take offense to that and decide to watch along to prove a point. She also suspected there was something in there about not wanting to be left out but they both knew the other woman would not admit to that. 

She did remember a time, long before they ever put a name to whatever they were, when Debbie would crawl into bed with her after watching a scary movie, seeking comfort. They’d start out on opposite sides of the bed, but through the course of the night they’d gradually gravitate towards each other. 

“Talk to me,” Debbie says after a moment. “About anything.” 

“Okay,” Lou bites, beginning to think something to say. 

“Did you know, and in a case of tragic irony, that a tree planted in the memory of George Harrison in Los Angeles, was destroyed by a hoard of beetles?” 

Debbie leans back from their embrace to look at her, “how long have you been storing that one?” She laughs, “that’s terrible.” 

Lou shrugs, “I think he would have thought it funny. He was happy to be out of the band.”

She traces a nonsensical pattern on Debbie’s back as she ponders something else. 

“The Unicorn is Scotland’s national animal.”

“Oh, Dani would love that.”

Lou chuckles, “I’m sure she would. Let’s not tell her.” 

––––

They get so caught up talking about nothing, like Lou telling Debbie about the properties in alcohol and the changes she’s thinking about making to the club, that the door creaking open startles them both. 

Their friends were scattered throughout the loft downstairs, and wouldn’t be awake at this time. But nevertheless, they turn to find a wide-eyed Dani staring back at them. 

“Mommies?” The little girl whimpers.

“ _Süsse,_ ” Debbie says, suddenly forgetting her own fear, and going to her daughter. 

Lou kneels up on the bed as the two come closer, “you have a bad dream?” 

Dani nods, yawning. 

Lou takes the girl from Debbie as they settle back in bed. 

“I think there’s someone in my room.

“Buzzy, we’ve already checked. There’s no one in your room.” 

Debbie runs a soothing hand over her daughter’s hair, “uh huh, I’m pretty sure there’s someone in there,” Dani repeats adamantly. 

“Please don’t make me go back, Mama,” the four-year-old cries desperately. 

Debbie and Lou frown softly over their daughter’s head, silently agreeing that she could say for the night. It wouldn’t have taken much to convince Debbie anyway, as her grip on the child had only tightened since she picked her up. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Dani puffs out her cheeks in an exaggerated sigh, suddenly unsure she wanted to tell her mothers what she saw in her dream and _why_ she saw it. 

They had put her and her sister to bed early for a reason, and even though she didn’t think it was entirely fair, maybe they had the right idea this time. 

“Dani,” Debbie said, a hint of an anticipatory tone in her voice. 

Finally, the little girl decided to cave. Her parents had already let her stay, so she figured the battle was already won. 

Dani had waited in her room for a while after her mother’s left her. She didn’t like that she had to go sleep when the adults got to have all the fun, she was big girl after all, and it had been a while time since she’s had all her aunts together at the same time. Accidently falling asleep was not part of her plan, and it took her a minute to remember why she had fought sleep so hard in the first place, but then she heard the voices downstairs. 

She snuck out of her room, making it to the top of the stairs just in time to see _The Bent Neck Lady_ standing at the window and that was enough to send her running back to her room. Dani had held out as long as she could before going to her mothers, falling asleep across her bed, holding her stuffed koala in a vice-like grip, and then waking up in a cold sweat. 

Debbie and Lou try not to laugh at their daughter’s dramatic retelling of her night, and it was hard getting upset at the kid who’d already learned a hard lesson. 

“Buzz, that’s why we put you bed early. We knew it’d be too much for you.” 

Dani looked between her mothers, “but you’re up. Was it too much for you too?”

“Yeah, baby, a little,” Debbie confesses.

They spent the rest of night talking, well, Lou did most of the talking. The sound of her smooth voice comforting to both her wife and daughter. But somewhere between explaining why they don’t name constellations after Greek Gods anymore, and how Velocirapter’s were probably much smaller than they’ve portrayed in films, the blonde was running out of things to say. 

Sleep was creeping up on Lou, and her words were starting to slur together. However, just when she was beginning to think Debbie and Dani had finally fallen asleep, she felt the latter move next to her and held her breath. 

“Mama you can stop talking now, Mommy’s asleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Süsse, means sweets in German.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me (again)! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, as alway I'd love to read question, comment, or concerns. So don't be afraid to drop me a line. 
> 
> I also want to shout out my friends, Silje and Fly for their encouragement and suggestions, they're truly some of the best people I've ever met.


End file.
